


indulge

by astromantic



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Host Clubs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, check notes for specific smut tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromantic/pseuds/astromantic
Summary: There’s groups of people congregated in various sections of the room, some engaged in drinking games and starting champagne towers, others singing to karaoke loudly as their companions join them with dancing and tambourines.Daniel finally spots Jihoon sitting alone in his designated corner: the muted pink color of his suit marking his location in a sea of monochrome and gold.(Host Club AU)





	indulge

**Author's Note:**

> smut tags: alcohol mention, lots of making out, blowjobs, shower sex (oral), intercrural (thigh fucking), brief mention of exhibitionism, teasing (slight edging), condoms, multiple sex positions, etc. aka a super long 5k+ word fuck session 
> 
> ages aren't stated but given their professions, intended to be at least +5~10 years from current ages
> 
> song title from [jones' indulge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mE-yUsiJCzE), which is imo the perfect nielwink song

Daniel parks his car a few blocks away in the outskirts of the red-light district. It’s an area he’s, admittedly, all too familiar with, though it’s a territory unfit for a man of his position in society, as a white-collar executive at one of Seoul’s leading investment firms. He’s expected to act more proper, interacting only with people within his social circles, carrying on insightful conversations around topics Daniel could care less about. And judging by the constant badgering from his peers, Daniel is at the stage in life where he should start focusing on finding a wife to settle down with and start a family.

So something as vulgar as frequenting underground clubs, in shady areas such as this one, has absolutely no place in Daniel’s life plan.   

Yet Daniel finds himself here anyway, in front of a building with flashy neon lights and gaudy gold pillars in the middle of Seoul’s red-light district.

 

 

 

 

There’s a large LED screen displayed outside the building, alternating between pictures of different men with a variety of facial features and ages. The screen lingers when it reaches one individual in particular, a young-looking male with a soft-looking face and long eyelashes accentuated by a wink. Underneath his portrait lies a caption with the phrase “Produce’s Number One” with his name appearing next after an eye-catching animation.

 _Winknam Jihoon_ , it reads, accented with big sparkling letters. It’s a pseudonym, frequently used by those in this industry as a means to protect their identity outside their profession.

Daniel catches himself staring at Jihoon’s display a little longer than he realizes. It’s a face he’s all too familiar with, memories of past escapades replaying in his mind as he recalls his numerous visits to this same location. He had started coming out of pure curiosity, as a way to relieve stress by having someone, outside his social group and with no grounds for judgement, to talk to. Plus, the alcohol and promise of a fun time had been an added bonus.

But by the time he realizes it, it’s far too late, because Daniel finds himself addicted, enticed by the notion of doing something taboo, and he finds himself caught—hook line and sinker—in the club’s trap.

 

 

 

 

The inside of the host club contradicts its ostentatious exterior, dimly lit despite the abundance of chandeliers seemingly covering every inch of the ceiling, though the gold theme—exuding an over-the-top and grandiose aura—is still prevalent.

Behind the front desk is a young male, unfamiliar and new to Daniel. The first thing Daniel notices about the kid is his tall height and small face; the second is his seemingly gloomy demeanor. His name tag only reads the word “ _Deep_.” Another pseudonym, no doubt.

The small-faced receptionist bows as a formality to acknowledge Daniel’s entrance and approach to the desk.

“Hello sir.” He greets in a gentle and polite tone. “Welcome to _Produce_. Are you familiar with our business?”

Daniel nods. “I’m here to see Jihoon. Make sure he’s free, I want to be alone with him.”

The boy, Deep, bites his lip nervously, “Ah, I’m sorry but Jihoon is... He’s already with clients right now and he’s booked for the rest of the night.” He flashes Daniel an apologetic smile. “You’ll have to understand, Jihoon is our most popular host, so people usually need to book him in advanced. I can arrange for a reservation if you would like to come back?”

“Not necessary. I’ll be seeing him today. Now.” Daniel responds, emphasizing the last word with a deeper tone. Daniel returns the smile, though it’s meant more as a sign of intimidation than anything else. He can tell by the way Deep’s eyes widen that Daniel’s forwardness has taken him by surprise.

Daniel continues. “Find him and tell him Kang Daniel wants to see him. I’m sure he’ll free his schedule.”

When Deep returns, he gestures for Daniel to follow him down the hallway to the main room, a sign that he was successful in having Jihoon’s schedule cleared for the night. It’s an indicator of Daniel’s influence, becoming somewhat of a V.I.P after spending millions of won since he started frequenting the establishment.

Though Daniel guesses that Deep hadn’t been aware of this, given their exchange from before.

As they make their way down the hall, Daniel notices two middle-aged women with sour expressions on their face walking towards them. When they pass by the pair, Daniel takes a closer look at their garments; they’re dressed in extravagant, flashy outfits—of course, all designer brands—coupled with Botox and heavy makeup, as if to cling to their youths by spending lavishly. Deep hangs his head low, mumbling something along the lines of “ _We sincerely apologize_ ” followed by a “ _We thank you for your patronage._ ” Daniel feels their stares burn right through him as they walk past, glaring while examining him from head to toe as they make their way to the exits. Daniel figures from the hostility that they’re Jihoon’s clients, or, _were_ Jihoon’s clients; their night of fun and pleasure cut short with his arrival.

Daniel can’t help but feel a little smug; his sense of pride beaming with this small victory.

They arrive in the main room, filed with hosts emptying bottle after bottle of champagne into glasses, surrounded by both female and male patrons in their individual booths. There’s groups of people congregated in various sections of the room, some engaged in drinking games and starting champagne towers, others singing to karaoke loudly as their companions join them with dancing and tambourines. Most of the customers are older individuals, seeking to gain a different sense of intimacy and comfort with someone, but without the negative repercussions of prostitution.

Daniel finally spots Jihoon sitting alone in his designated corner: the muted pink color of his suit marking his location in a sea of monochrome and gold. As Daniel makes his way to Jihoon’s booth, he can sense that the young host is at least tipsy, if not already drunk, by the way Jihoon is slumped in the black leather seat. And Jihoon’s hair is slicked back, which exposes the pink flush of inebriation all over his face even more prominently.

When Jihoon notices Daniel’s presence, he curls his lips into a wide grin as they make eye contact.

“Niel.” Jihoon calls out affectionately, extending his arms to greet Daniel’s arrival with an embrace. Daniel bends over to reciprocate the hug. He’s reminded of how perfectly Jihoon fits in his arms, with Jihoon’s small frame and height complimenting his own large, built figure. They linger for a few moments as Daniel takes in Jihoon’s scent, a subtle mix of cherries and flower fragrance from his cologne. Once they separate—though with difficulty as Jihoon shows reluctance in letting go—Daniel takes a seat and rests his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders.

“I brought out the Dom Perignon you love so much.” Jihoon says as he reaches for the bottle at the center of the table. He stands up to pour Daniel a glass. “I know I promised to give you a discount for your next visit last time, but I’m taking it back since you haven’t come by to see me in six months.”

Before he hands it over, Jihoon takes a sip and rotates the glass where his lips touched the rim inwards towards Daniel. It’s a devious gesture, meant to hint at the taste of something else—something _better_ —later, and Jihoon makes that clear when he watches Daniel with intent eyes as Daniel brings the flute to his lips, overlapping Jihoon’s imprint with his own.

“You’ll have to forgive Deep. He’s still in training so he didn’t know that you were a regular.” Jihoon offers as a half-apology.

Daniel chuckles. “I figured that when he tried to turn me away by saying you were booked.” 

“You could have rephrased it better! He came over and described you as an ‘intimidating looking man with sharp eyes.’ I’ve never seen him so nervous.” 

“Couldn’t control myself,” Daniel responds. He swirls the glass between his fingers. “It’s been six months too long. I was getting impatient.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Where have you been?” He asks as Daniel downs the champagne. “You didn’t come to visit like you promised.”

“Got busy with a new deal, been out of the country.” Daniel answers, reaching past Jihoon to refill his glass. “They had me go around to meet clients at different sites. Had to make sure we were all in compliance with the law before we went through with the deal. They’d be in deep shit if we missed something during the audit.” 

Jihoon nods his head, taking in the facts. He taps his fingers on his knees as he processes the information. After some thought, he inquires. “So what was it? Let me guess. Merger? New IPO launch? Should I start investing in stocks?”

Daniel smiles, and he remembers how much he missed these conversations. It’s Jihoon’s wit that drew Daniel to him in the first place during the initial host selection phase, and though Daniel knows that being able to maintain idle conversation is a given for any host to be successful, Jihoon’s charisma far exceeds the standard of his profession. It’s a clear indicator of Jihoon’s rightful position as the club’s number one: a host who has more than just physical appearances and lies masked as compliments. 

“Can’t disclose the details or you’ll see me in the news being arrested for breaching the client confidentiality agreement. But you’re close, it was a multi-trillion won acquisition. Just closed out the deal this morning.” Daniel responds. He unbuttons his collar after the fifth (sixth?) glass, once he starts feeling the heat from the alcohol traveling through his body and the inebriation kicking in. Daniel catches Jihoon glance down at his exposed collarbone, and he recognizes all too well the hungry look in Jihoon’s eyes. When their eyes meet, Jihoon turns away quickly to pour Daniel another glass of champagne, averting his gaze.

“That calls for a celebration. Your firm gain a lot from the sale?” Jihoon asks. 

“I wouldn’t be here if we didn’t.” Daniel laughs. He takes another sip when Jihoon hands the glass back to him. “I couldn’t afford you otherwise.”

“Liar.” Jihoon hits him playfully, “I’ve seen your bank book. If anything, you’re skimping out on me with your irregular visits.” 

“I know, I know. But I’m here now.” Daniel pulls Jihoon in closer, until the younger is fully leaning against his side. Jihoon wraps his arms around Daniel’s back, fitting into a comfortable position as he rests his head on Daniel’s chest.

“It’s been so long, I thought you might have gotten tired of me.” Jihoon whines, taking the half-filled glass from Daniel’s grasp. He finishes the remainder of the champagne.

Daniel strokes the back of Jihoon’s neck and feels goosebumps forming underneath Jihoon’s skin at the touch. “You know I could never.”

“Prove it. Come visit more often then,” Jihoon whispers, “Make time for me. I’m so lonely because of you.”

Daniel laughs and pulls at Jihoon’s ear playfully. “Look who’s lying now. I ran into two angry women who looked like they wanted to kill me earlier. Weren’t they yours? Sounds like they’re keeping you pretty busy to me.”

“That’s different. That’s work.” Jihoon sticks his tongue out. 

“Oh? And this isn’t?”

“Of course not.” Jihoon crooks his head to plant a kiss on Daniel’s lips. It’s quick, innocent, though Daniel knows Jihoon’s true intentions. “I don’t do this with other clients.” A pause, then a chuckle. “Not all of them anyway.”

Daniel scoffs. “You’re such a tease.”

“But it works, doesn’t it?” Jihoon moves his legs as he makes his way onto Daniel’s lap. He wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck and runs his hands through the older man’s hair. He flashes Daniel a sly smile, followed by his trademark wink that never fails in making Daniel’s heart skip a beat. “You keep coming back for more.” 

Jihoon takes Daniel into a deep kiss, a stark contrast from the chaste peck moments prior. It’s six months’ worth of pent-up desire, and Jihoon grabs fists full of Daniel’s hair, the passion making him hungry and desperate for more. Daniel swears he’s getting drunk through the exchange alone, addicted to the sweet mixture of Dom Perignon and Jihoon on his tongue. 

It’s an exhilarating thrill. Daniel nearly forgets to breathe; it’s when his vision starts going blurry that he snaps into reality, and even then, he contemplates whether to break the kiss, just long enough to get enough oxygen back into his system, or risk passing out. It doesn’t help that the slight asphyxiation adds more to the pleasure, and it’s good, so addictive, that he wonders how he even lasted this long without seeing Jihoon.

He’s hooked on the taste of Jihoon in his mouth, and so deep in the intoxication that he doesn’t realize the pain in his crotch until Jihoon pulls back to break the kiss. Jihoon’s lips are red and swollen, with saliva on his chin (though Daniel can’t tell whether it’s his or Jihoon’s) making him look absolutely wrecked and divine. 

Daniel watches Jihoon as the latter presses a palm against Daniel’s groin, and he fights the impulsive urge to grind back against it. Jihoon has a smirk on his face, as if he takes pride in his ability to manipulate Daniel’s body as he wishes, and just the thought of Jihoon doing so makes the pressure against his dick even harder to withstand.

Jihoon leans forward, pressing his chest flat against Daniel’s, and takes one of Daniel’s earlobes—embellished with _Cartier_ —into his mouth.

“Where are you taking me tonight?” Jihoon whispers in his ear, breath heavy and diamond stud between his teeth.

“Park Hyatt,” Daniel responds, suppressing a groan. His mind is still hazy, not sure whether from the alcohol or as a result of all the blood rushing to his dick. Daniel places both hands on Jihoon’s hips and pushes Jihoon down, grinding their crotches against each other. Jihoon lets out a loud moan, immediately turned on by the feeling of Daniel’s hard cock pressed against his own growing erection. The sound nearly tips Daniel over the edge, and it takes all of his endurance and willpower to resist giving into temptation, because if he could, he’d fuck Jihoon right then and there, in public for the rest of the customers to see.

“Let’s go,” Jihoon begs, desperation in his voice apparent. He’s so horny—so hungry for more—that he’s practically crying in Daniel’s ear. “Hurry and take me out of here. Please, Niel.”

“I’ll cover your cost for the night, so make an excuse to leave.” Daniel orders. He moves Jihoon off his lap, which is the single most difficult thing he’s had to do that night because Jihoon doesn’t want to let go, again. “I’ll bring the Porsche over to the side. Make sure you’re ready for me in 10.”

 

 

 

 

Daniel brings his car over to the meeting point in nine minutes.

 

(It’s his Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet to be exact: sleek black finish, 540-horsepower, and imported straight from Germany. Daniel finds out that in one of his first visits to the club that it’s also Jihoon’s dream car, though he’s not really confident if Jihoon had truly meant it, or if he just said it as an excuse to convince Daniel into letting him take it out for a joyride.

Which Daniel couldn’t say no to, especially when Jihoon looked at him with big doe-like eyes.

Nonetheless, it’s that same night, in the same 911 Turbo Cabriolet, where Jihoon shows his appreciation by taking their host-and-customer relationship to the next level. Where Daniel finds himself having sex with Jihoon for the first time, both riding on the high of a 150kmph adrenaline rush.)

 

When Daniel pulls up to the curb, he spots Jihoon coming out of the back exit, gray hoodie covering his face and matching sweatpants. It’s an understandable fashion choice; it’s more difficult to recognize Jihoon as a host from afar if he’s not wearing his iconic pink suit displayed everywhere: in the LED screen above and in the posters advertising the club spread across the area. Plus, it’s easier and less messy in the long run if Jihoon can avoid getting caught leaving the club with Daniel by another customer.

Yet the thought of claiming Jihoon for himself tonight gives Daniel an indescribable satisfaction that nothing—not even the joy of successfully closing a six-month long business deal—can ever compare to.

 

 

The second Jihoon gets in the car and gets himself situated, Daniel puts the car in drive and floors the gas pedal. The hotel is two kilometers away—about a 15-minute drive from the red-light district—and Daniel’s betting he can make it in half that time if he’s determined enough. Which he definitely is, especially when he’s motivated by the prospect of having Jihoon underneath him as quickly as possible.

But in theory, Daniel shouldn’t even be driving in the first place. He’s still a little buzzed from the alcohol, coupled with the fact that he’s still painfully hard, which doesn’t put him in the best state of mind for operating a vehicle, let alone one with another passenger. But Jihoon doesn’t seem to mind—either that or he’s also too intoxicated to notice—because instead of reprimanding Daniel for the reckless driving, he just laughs.

“Are you really that pent up?” Jihoon asks in an amused tone, “You just ran through that red light.”

“I haven’t had sex in six months.” Daniel replies. He makes a sharp right turn. “So yes, I am.”

Jihoon covers his mouth, feigning shock even though Daniel thinks Jihoon should know him by now. “Seriously? You didn’t look for some pretty, foreign girl to fuck while you were overseas? What a waste.”

“I could have but...” Daniel makes another sharp turn. The hotel is in plain sight now, just right down the street. “There’s no point if it isn’t you.”

His answer clearly takes Jihoon aback. There’s no immediate response, no snarky retort to Daniel’s straightforward confession. Instead, Jihoon leans over, placing his hand on top of Daniel’s thigh and starts planting kisses along Daniel’s jaw. Jihoon moves his hand upward until he’s groping Daniel’s cock through the trousers.

“Well,” Jihoon whispers, voice deep and seductive in Daniel’s ear, “I shouldn’t be keeping you waiting any longer then, huh?”

 

 

 

 

They can barely keep their hands off each other when they reach the hotel elevator. It’s a relief that they’re the only ones in the lift, because once the doors close and Daniel has swiped his keycard to allow them access to his suite, Jihoon pounces on him, impatiently working to unbuckle Daniel’s belt. He pushes Daniel against the back wall and leans in to start sucking on Daniel’s neck, hard enough to definitely leave a mark. When Jihoon finally gets the belt undone, he moves his hands into Daniel’s hair and pulls him into another rough, deep kiss.

The stimulation is almost too much for Daniel to process at all once. Jihoon is much more aggressive, exerting more passion than he usually does during their late-night rendezvous. Daniel had told Jihoon that he didn’t have sex with anyone else in those six months, but he wonders if Jihoon is in the same boat. If so, it would explain the mutual desperation.

After a painstakingly long elevator ride up, they finally reach the executive suite floor. Jihoon helps Daniel button his pants back up, just enough so that Daniel isn’t walking around with more exposed than necessary. He lets Daniel exit first to guide him to the room, and follows behind the taller man obediently.

When they finally reach the room, Jihoon wastes no time in getting undressed. By the time Daniel kicks the door closed behind him, Jihoon’s already stripped out of his clothes, throwing them out of sight as he hastily moves on to Daniel. Jihoon pops the button off Daniel’s pants once more and drags them down to the floor. He’s seconds away from ripping Daniel’s shirt off as well, but thankfully Daniel is faster and he grabs Jihoon’s wrists, stopping him just in time.

“Don’t.” Daniel warns, “It’s Stefano Ricci. I can’t afford to have you ruining another one of these.”

“Way to kill the mood.” Jihoon clicks his tongue and backs away. “I already apologized for last time. We were too in the moment.”

Daniel unbuttons the shirt himself as Jihoon stares at him incredulously. When he’s done—shirt safely placed on top of the table—he pulls Jihoon in closer for a kiss.

It’s more passionate this time around, with Daniel’s arms wrapped around Jihoon’s thin, bare waist as he angles his head to deepen the kiss, trying to savor Jihoon’s taste as much as he can. They break apart to catch their breaths, and there’s a moment of silence as they meet each other’s gaze.

Each time he gets a moment like this, Daniel is taken aback by how truly beautiful Jihoon is. The curve of his lips, the symmetry of his face, his youthful, boyish features. But Jihoon’s eyes, perfectly shaped and reminiscent of the galaxy, are what captivates Daniel the most.

He tries not to get sentimental, especially right before they’re about to have sex, but the influence of the alcohol removes his filter, and he isn’t able to stop himself from blurting out whatever comes to mind before his brain is able to warn him that it’s a bad idea.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Daniel mumbles. It sounds sappy once it leaves his lips and he feels his face growing hot in embarrassment, but there’s no taking it back after he’s already said it.

Jihoon only smiles in response. Daniel barely catches it, but for a brief moment, there’s a hint of sadness in Jihoon’s eyes and expression. Daniel can’t tell if it’s pity or possibly something else, but before he has time to reflect on it, Jihoon leans in, planting softer, gentler kisses upon Daniel’s lips, still slightly chafed from their previous exchanges.

It’s an innocent gesture, and so seemingly genuine that Daniel almost forgets the fact that Jihoon’s a host, and Daniel is just one of many customers. He feels his heart sink a little, because, despite the tenderness, it’s moments like these when Daniel wishes that Jihoon was only his, exclusively. And despite Jihoon’s insistence otherwise—that Daniel is the only client he’s been involved with outside of work—he’s not sure if he can believe in a professional whose entire career revolves around telling people exactly what they want to hear.

The sound of Jihoon calling for him snaps Daniel back into reality. “ _Hyung_. Do you want to?”

“Sorry. I wasn’t…”

“I’m going to hop in the shower before we start. I asked if you wanted to join me.”

Daniel nods in agreement. He tries to push his previous thoughts out of his head, preferring to focus on what he has in front of him instead. “Sounds good.”

“Good. Come to think of it,” Jihoon pulls Daniel along by the wrist as they make their way to the bathroom. “We’ve never done it in the shower, have we?”

 

 

 

 

The “shower” starts out normally enough. They stand facing each other; Jihoon washes his hair first, rinsing out the copious amount of hair gel used to style his hair for the job. Daniel combs his fingers through Jihoon’s hair to help him out and brushes Jihoon’s bangs back so that he has a clear view of Jihoon’s face.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Daniel murmurs and plants a kiss on top of Jihoon’s forehead. Jihoon stands on his tip-toes and closes his eyes so that Daniel returns the kiss on his lips.

They continue with the shower; Jihoon lathers himself up with soap, then moves on to Daniel. He rubs the bar across Daniel’s chest, admiring the shape of the older man’s body as he works his way down to Daniel’s abs. It’s firmer, definitely more defined now than when they last got together—Daniel had channeled his pent-up frustration from the lack of sex into longer, more intense sessions at the gym—and he knows by the way Jihoon stares at him with wide eyes and mouth agape that the younger man is impressed.

“You get bigger every time I see you.” Jihoon comments, raising an eyebrow.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Daniel chuckles.

Jihoon grins. “Wasn’t complaining.”

When they’re both done, soap suds rinsed off their bodies, Jihoon suddenly gets down on his knees in front of Daniel. He makes sure to angle his face away from the stream of water before taking a hold of Daniel’s cock in one hand, pumping slowly as he maneuvers his other hand down behind his back towards his ass. He looks up at Daniel, eyes wide, hair sticking to his face and eyelashes dripping with water, and Daniel has to break eye contact because he swears that look alone is enough to make him blow.

“I know you’re eager, but you better not come.” Jihoon warns. “Save it for later.”

“Have a little more faith in me.”

There’s a small chuckle in response, before Daniel feels the warmth of Jihoon’s lips engulfing the head of his cock. Daniel lets out a deep groan when Jihoon finally takes the whole length inside his mouth, letting the tip hit all the way back as he contracts his throat slightly, just enough to avoid triggering his gag reflex before he pulls it out, then back in again. It feels so fucking good, so fucking euphoric, that Daniel feels like his legs are about to give out from the pleasure. He leans forward, steadying himself on the shower wall behind Jihoon for support.

Jihoon’s moans become more frequent, more lustful as he fucks his mouth on Daniel’s cock, and it takes Daniel half a second to notice from this new position that Jihoon has been fingering himself from behind as well. Jihoon is two—no, three fingers in deep now—as he pumps them inside at the same rhythm as he sucks Daniel off. Daniel takes in the sight for another minute, thoroughly enjoying the sounds coming out of Jihoon now from having Daniel’s dick completely filling his mouth and his own fingers stretching out his hole.

Eventually, the stimulus pushes Daniel dangerously close to orgasm, so he pats Jihoon on the cheek to signal for him to stop. Jihoon gives one final suck, lingering on the head of Daniel’s cock before he finally lets it out of his mouth. There’s a string of saliva—amongst other liquids, he’s sure—connected from Jihoon’s lips to Daniel’s cock when he pulls away, and it starts dripping down when Daniel presses the underside against Jihoon’s nose and lips. And from this angle, Jihoon looks _wrecked_ ; his eyes are watering, face flushed, mouth and tongue hanging slightly open as his jaw attempts to relax itself. It’s so incredibly erotic, painfully so, that it makes Daniel’s cock twitch, smearing Jihoon’s face even further with his pre-come.

“I need to fuck you,” Daniel breathes out. “ _Now_.”

Jihoon nods in agreement and lifts an arm up, allowing Daniel to pull him off the floor and back on his feet. The shower tiles leave red indents and slight bruising in Jihoon’s knees, and it looks painful, though Jihoon makes no mention of it.

They’re facing each other again, except this time Jihoon’s face is messier than when they first started, so Daniel guides Jihoon back towards the shower stream so that he can help rinse it off.

But it’s the perfect opportunity for another kiss; Jihoon closes his eyes in anticipation for the water, and his lips look plump and irresistible—so Daniel goes for it, using his tongue to lick across Jihoon’s bottom lip before taking it in between his teeth. He’s a little shocked to find that Jihoon isn’t even remotely caught off guard by the sudden attack: as if it’s what Jihoon had expected Daniel to do all long.

He finds Jihoon circling his arms around his neck, and catches the lust in Jihoon’s eyes as the latter looks up at him with a smile, eyes half-lidded.

Jihoon licks his lips seductively.

“Carry me to the bed?”

 

 

 

 

The room is dark, illuminated only by the moonlight seeping in through the window. Daniel wishes he could turn on the lights—so he can appreciate Jihoon fully, in all his glory—but Jihoon always insists on keeping the lights off.

( _It’s easier this way_ , Jihoon had provided as an explanation. But Daniel doesn’t know what exactly he means by it.)

He places Jihoon on the bed, back against the sheets and legs hanging off the edge so that Daniel can watch him from above. Jihoon’s body is so inviting—slightly tanned skin against white sheets—and it’s been so long, _too_ long, that Daniel doesn’t know where to start. He’s half-tempted to just skip the foreplay and put it in: throwing Jihoon’s legs over his shoulders as Daniel pounds into him without restraint. But Daniel isn’t confident that he’ll last if he does, and he’s sure Jihoon will want to prolong this as much as possible to make up for lost time.

So he decides to just focus on making Jihoon feel good in the meantime.

Daniel spreads Jihoon’s legs apart and slides in between his thighs as Daniel bends down to capture Jihoon’s lips in another kiss. Jihoon is all tongue and saliva this time around, kissing back sloppily until Daniel sees liquid dribbling out of the corners of Jihoon’s mouth. He laps it up, collecting the excess on his tongue before returning it back through Jihoon’s parted lips. The action turns Jihoon on _so badly_ —making him feel shameless and lewd—that he pulls Daniel’s head in closer to deepen the kiss, and lets out an exceptionally lascivious moan that resonates in the back of Daniel’s throat.

Daniel pulls back to observe Jihoon beneath him. There’s a pool of pre-come on Jihoon’s navel, leaking from the slit of his cock as he squirms in discomfort. It’s breathtakingly arousing seeing Jihoon in this state of desperation, yearning for any kind of friction to relieve his aching cock. Daniel knows he can easily alleviate Jihoon’s discomfort with the touch of his hand, but he opts not to. For now anyway.

Instead, he latches his lips onto Jihoon’s neck and starts sucking at the skin.

He’s careful not to leave any visible marks. He remembers how livid Jihoon had gotten when the younger man saw his reflection one morning after a particularly heated evening, noticing that Daniel had left a series of large hickeys all over his neck and collarbones, despite stern warnings instructing him not to. As a way to make him face consequences, Jihoon had blue-balled Daniel by refusing to take his visits for weeks.

So as a result, Daniel is careful this time, inhaling less as he works his lips and tongue against the skin. He leaves gentle love bites and savors the feeling of Jihoon’s moans creating vibrations against his teeth. He lets out a deep growl in response, which causes Jihoon to thrust his hips upwards towards Daniel, and mumbles incoherently when he can’t quite reach.

“Niel… please, touch me, please, _please_.” Jihoon pleads.

Daniel complies with the request as he repositions himself upwards until he’s hovering over Jihoon, their hips parallel. He dips his lower half downwards and rolls his hips into Jihoon’s as their cocks grind against each other with the motion. Daniel repeats this a few times, grinding harder, faster with each additional movement and Jihoon sighs as he relishes in the pleasure of finally being touched.

When Daniel returns back to his original position, the loss of contact has Jihoon craving for more, and the younger man looks back up at Daniel, wide-eyed and expectant, unsure on the reason for the sudden abruption.

“Beg for it.” Daniel commands when he catches Jihoon’s gaze, “Tell me what you want.”

“Do that again.” Jihoon manages out. Jihoon doesn’t know how to phrase what he wants—not even sure he knows what he wants other than everything and _anything_ —but he’s desperate, so he says whatever comes to mind first. “Grind on me, fuck me, just do _something_.”

Daniel contemplates Jihoon’s response for a moment, then grins. “Actually, I have a better idea.” He stands up straight, noticing the way Jihoon tenses when Daniel looks down at him with hungry eyes.  “Get up and face the window.”

Jihoon obeys with a nod and gets on his feet as he walks over to the glass panes. From their view, they can see the entirety of the city, bright lights scattered in an array of colors to showcase Seoul’s bustling night life. Jihoon places his hands on the cold glass for support as he spreads his legs open, protruding his ass towards Daniel behind him. And Jihoon bent over like this—his hole slightly gaping open from his earlier preparation in the shower, and reflection in the glass revealing his full arousal—has Daniel reveling in the sight: hand on his shaft as he pumps himself slowly.

Although their room is fairly high up, the thought of fucking Jihoon up against the window, naked and exposed to the outside, definitely turns Daniel on more than it should. If caught, they’d definitely be fined for breaking some laws—indecent exposure, for one—but the risk of being seen, whether it’s with fascination, disgust, arousal or contempt, makes the exhibitionism all the more thrilling and worthwhile.

(And admittedly, it’s not the first time they’ve played with fire like this.)

When Daniel is done admiring the view, he heads over to the nightstand beside the bed.

“Condom.” Jihoon breathes out when he hears the sound of the drawers opening behind him.

“Not yet. Be patient.”

Instead, Daniel pulls out a bottle of lube stored earlier and pops open the lid. He squeezes the substance into his hand and strokes it over his length until he’s covered himself thoroughly before making his way towards the window.

Once he’s behind Jihoon, Daniel grips the younger man’s hips and places his cock alongside the curve of his ass. He slides it back and forth between the crease, barely ghosting over Jihoon’s entrance as he does, but even just the brief sensation is enough to make Jihoon’s legs tremble in anticipation.

Daniel is big by all definitions of the word: from his height, to the length of his shoulders, to the size of his dick. It’s a bit narcissistic, but Daniel figures it’s the reason why Jihoon picks him and makes him a priority over all his other customers. And he can tell right now that Jihoon is begging to be filled, stuffed with Daniel’s cock, and slammed against the window for the whole city to see. But Daniel hasn’t gotten the condom, so he’s not putting it in—not yet anyway—and he senses that Jihoon is starting to grow anxious, not knowing what to expect next.

Jihoon gets his answer when Daniel bends him over, chest pressed against Jihoon’s back as Daniel leans in to whisper into his ear.

“I’m going to fuck your thighs. Close your legs.” Daniel commands.

“Ugh.” Jihoon lets out a groan, half in arousal and half in annoyance. But he complies anyway, closing his legs to press his thighs together as tight as he can. “Are you going to keep edging me like this all night?”

Daniel smirks devilishly. “Just trying to get as much out of you as possible while I have you here.”

“Geez, I didn’t think six months away would turn you into such a sadist.”

“I’ll fuck you nice and rough soon,” Daniel responds. He feels Jihoon’s body shudder under him. “For now, be a good boy.”

With one hand gripping Jihoon’s hip for support, Daniel positions his cock and slides it in between Jihoon’s legs. Jihoon’s thighs are soft but firm, so it feels fucking _amazing_ as Daniel slams into them back and forth, creating lewd and obscene noises as a result of the lube.

Intercrural sex is already incredible just from Jihoon’s perfect thighs alone, but the added sensation of Daniel’s cock grinding against Jihoon’s own with every thrust amplifies the pleasure even further. Jihoon is so painfully hard; his loud moans are proof enough of how good it feels for him too, despite the lack of penetration.

Jihoon inches himself closer to the window, just enough so that he can rub his cock against the glass in an attempt to find relief. Daniel catches Jihoon’s reflection just as the younger man throws his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he lets out a remarkably loud moan. Jihoon continues to grind against the glass, smearing it with his pre-come as he watches Daniel’s cock protrude between his thighs in and out. He’s making a huge mess, but this, plus the sound of Daniel’s hips slapping against his ass and thighs, only turns him on even further.

“Niel,” Jihoon breathes out, barely making out Daniel’s name through his whimpers. Daniel stops to give Jihoon the opportunity to collect himself and catch his breath, but he soon feels the pressure and warmth on his groin disappear as Jihoon spreads his legs apart and releases his grip on Daniel’s cock.

Jihoon turns around and collapses into Daniel’s body as his legs start to give in. Daniel holds onto Jihoon’s waist, keeping him in place as Jihoon places his hands on Daniel’s shoulders for support. He looks up at Daniel once he’s steady, eyes seemingly-out of focus, dizzy with arousal as if to convey that he’s done with this: that he’s ready for the main course.

The expression on Jihoon’s face alone already tells Daniel exactly what Jihoon wants. But he still wants to hear the words come out of Jihoon’s mouth: needy and full of lust.

He bends down to steal a quick kiss on Jihoon’s lips before provoking him. “What do you want me to do next? Tell me.”

“ _Please_.” Jihoon whimpers. Daniel goes in for another peck and presses their foreheads together so that his breath ghosts over Jihoon’s lips.

“If you beg nicely,” Daniel hums. “I might finally just give you what you want.”

“Please, please, please…” Jihoon begs. The feeling of Daniel so close to him is so tantalizing that his lips start to quiver in expectation. He digs his nails deeper into Daniel’s shoulder and pulls himself closer so that he can grind his arousal on Daniel’s thigh. “Hurry and fuck me, fill me with your cock, ruin me, just please, _please_ …”

“Good boy.” Daniel chuckles, satisfied with Jihoon’s reaction. He latches his lips back onto Jihoon’s to bring him into one last deep, rough kiss: teeth, tongue and all against bruised lips. “I won’t keep you waiting anymore. Let’s get back on the bed.”

Daniel gives a gentle push on Jihoon’s back, guiding him forward. As Jihoon makes his way to the bed, Daniel walks past to visit the night stand again, finally grabbing the condom. He rips it out of the package and slides the rubber over his cock.

(Though Daniel would rather not to use it; he’d rather fuck Jihoon raw, feeling Jihoon’s tight walls clenching his erection without the hindrance of the latex. But it’s their rule, always has been, and Jihoon has been adamant on Daniel not breaking it. So he settles on wishful thinking instead, sometimes closing his eyes when he climaxes to indulge in the fantasy of giving Jihoon a creampie and watching the come drip out of his ass.)

When Daniel returns to Jihoon, he sees the latter already positioned on the bed: bent over, ass up, and his head pressed against the sheets. Jihoon spreads his ass cheeks with one hand as he uses the other to slide a lubed-up finger into his entrance, then two, then three without struggle.

“I should just keep you like this. You look so perfect from here.” Daniel comments as he takes in the sight. He gets behind Jihoon on the bed and balances himself on his knees as he holds on to Jihoon’s hips with both hands.

“Just hurry up.” Jihoon sighs, biting back a groan when he slides in a fourth finger.

Daniel is still feeling particularly playful—enjoying the way Jihoon reacts to his teasing—so he takes Jihoon’s hand and pushes it deeper into his entrance. It manages to hit Jihoon’s prostate, because next thing Daniel realizes is Jihoon trembling under him as he lets out a loud, unexpected moan that gives Daniel goosebumps and makes his cock twitch.

Jihoon pulls his hand out when Daniel releases his hold on him, and lets out a whine as he adjusts to the new emptiness, even though it’s not for long. While he’s still gaping, Daniel presses his cock against Jihoon’s entrance and pushes in slowly as Jihoon’s hole expands to take Daniel in. Jihoon closes his eyes and tries to endure the resistance, but although he had done a decent job of preparing himself earlier—near fisting himself in the process—it still hadn’t been enough to account for Daniel’s huge size.  

Once the head of Daniel’s cock makes it fully inside, the rest goes in smoothly. Daniel keeps going until he’s completely to the hilt and his groin makes contact with Jihoon’s ass. He lingers there for a moment to allow Jihoon to adjust to the feeling of being thoroughly stuffed. He watches Jihoon’s back—glistening with sweat—as it moves up and down while Jihoon catches his breath.

“You ready?” Daniel asks.

“Yeah,” Jihoon breathes out, “Don’t hold back.”

Daniel hadn’t planned on holding back from the start—he’s just as eager for this as Jihoon is if not more—but having the confirmation provides him with the justification for what he’s about to next. He pulls back slowly, drawing his cock out of Jihoon halfway before he slams it back in with full force. It makes such a loud smacking noise, that Daniel’s sure that Jihoon’s ass is going to be bright red and sore by the time they’re done. The intrusion causes Jihoon to clench tighter, and despite the pain, it’s what Jihoon has been waiting for all night. It feels so good, and the long drawn out teasing from Daniel had made it all the more better.

They maintain a steady pace, with Jihoon matching the timing of Daniel’s thrusts with every bounce of his hips back onto Daniel’s cock. It takes a few more rough, deep thrusts until Daniel finally finds Jihoon’s prostate, and he knows he’s hit it dead-on when Jihoon lets out another loud moan, followed by a muffled sob of Daniel’s name.

Jihoon starts becoming more vocal once they’ve found their rhythm, telling Daniel to _move faster, right there, harder_ —until eventually, the only thing Daniel can make out from Jihoon’s cries is the sound of his name being called over and over— _Niel, Niel, Niel—_ pitch-hiking up whenever Daniel hits Jihoon’s sweet spot. He loves the way it sounds as it leaves Jihoon’s lips, raspy and needy, as if all the desire in the world has been concentrated in each syllable.

 

(But he wishes Jihoon would call him by his real name instead. Because Daniel calls Jihoon’s name too, in between thrusts, though it evokes a different type of desire the moment it leaves Daniel’s lips. It’s desperate, almost pleading.

Daniel doesn’t say it loudly; it’s barely audible that even he doubts whether he actually said it or whether it just remained in his thoughts. Because saying each other’s names aloud carries an overwhelming sense of intimacy that he doesn’t think Jihoon offer him.

It’s why Jihoon opts for nicknames instead. Something to make it more fun and less real.)

 

It’s when he snaps out of his thoughts that Daniel realizes that Jihoon has been too overwhelmed with pleasure to push back: muscles loose and relaxed as he lets Daniel take charge. But Daniel still wants to have a little fun; he wants to toy with Jihoon a bit more, so he stops mid-thrust and pats the side of Jihoon’s ass lightly in order to grab the younger man’s attention. Jihoon turns his head back, confusion on his face as he tries to seek an explanation from Daniel for the abrupt stop.

“Do it yourself,” Daniel says sharply when he meets Jihoon’s gaze. “I want to watch you fuck yourself on my dick.”

Daniel feels Jihoon tightening around him after he says the command. Jihoon groans in response, then lets out a sigh of defeat and indignation as he repositions himself to balance on all fours his hips, raising his hips so that he can push back with more ease.

Although Jihoon seems slightly upset at the inconvenience, Daniel finds him incredibly _cute_ as he does this—at least, as cute as someone can be when the eroticism is overlooked—because Jihoon moves with such care, pushing and pulling slowly and cautiously so that Daniel’s cock doesn’t accidentally slip out if he’s not careful. It turns Daniel on even more than he had anticipated, and Jihoon lets out a gasp when he feels Daniel stiffen harder inside him, getting so big that it’s prevents him from pushing in deeper.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you.” Jihoon whines, “You really are becoming a sadist.”

“But you seem to be enjoying it too?” Daniel asks. He reaches down and loosely grips Jihoon’s erection in his hand. Jihoon shudders at the touch, and Daniel lets out a chuckle at his body’s honesty. “Am I wrong?”

“Bully.”

They continue on for a couple more minutes: slow, effortless grinding as Jihoon rotates his hips and Daniel kneads his ass. Jihoon does his best to go as deep as he can, but his strength alone isn’t enough to thrust back hard enough to hit his prostate, and he lets out a sigh in disappointment when he just barely misses it _again_.

Daniel can tell Jihoon’s getting increasingly frustrated at the slow pace, because after one more failed attempt, Jihoon turns his head around, lets out a puppy-like whine, and looks at Daniel with wide, pleading eyes in an effort to persuade him into going back to the fast and rough pace they originally started with. But Daniel’s having more fun seeing Jihoon in this state of desperation, and he’s curious to see how long before Jihoon cracks and takes things into his own hands.

… Which is not very long, apparently, because just seconds later, Jihoon slides himself off Daniel’s dick with a slick “plop,” leaving a string of lube drooping from his hole. While Daniel is distracted by the sight, and before he has a chance to process what’s happening, Jihoon pushes him onto his back and pins him by the shoulders against the bed.

It’s a power move—a switch of control—and Daniel can tell by the way Jihoon looks down at him deviously with lustful eyes that he has something planned. Daniel inhales deeply and gulps in anticipation, but he’s immediately left breathless because Jihoon slams their lips together before he has a chance to exhale: sucking and biting so hard that Daniel is sure there’s going to be bruising later. Daniel wants to push Jihoon away, just enough so that he can catch his breath and refocus, but the way that he’s held down makes it impossible to move his arms.

Thankfully Jihoon relents. He sits back up, licking his lips as he stares back at Daniel.

Jihoon smiles. “A little payback.”

“I have to be in the office tomorrow.” Daniel says. He moves his hand to his mouth, feeling the indent of Jihoon’s teeth left on his lips.

“Take a sick day.”

Compared to before, Jihoon has much more control in this position—he knows it too—and Daniel wholeheartedly welcomes the change in dominance. He watches as Jihoon lifts his hips and hovers himself right above Daniel’s cock, nudging it against his entrance. Daniel lets out a groan and closes his eyes in anticipation.

And he waits. He expects the feeling of Jihoon engulfed around him, but…

He feels nothing—no tight walls, no warmth, and no pleasure.

When Daniel opens his eyes again, he sees Jihoon still hovering over him, now grinning at him mischievously. Jihoon wraps his hand at the base of Daniel’s cock and keeps it in place but he does nothing else to help relieve the pain in Daniel’s groin. It’s torturous; Daniel feels a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face and every muscle in his body fights the temptation to thrust upwards into Jihoon’s tight grip.

“You must really want this,” Jihoon taunts. He reaches over to pinch Daniel’s nose in an attempt to be wry. “Your expression is super cute. Like a puppy.”

Daniel chuckles, though his throat starts to feel dry. “What does this puppy need to do to get his treat?”

Jihoon leans into Daniel’s ear, and his breath against the cartilage gives Daniel goosebumps again. “Maybe if he begs nicely, his master will give it to him.”

If it wasn’t for the condom, Daniel would have been leaking all over Jihoon’s hand by now, and the words echo in his head, as if he’s been cast under a spell. Daniel grabs the back of Jihoon’s head, tangling his fingers in Jihoon’s damp hair as he pulls Jihoon down and smashes their lips together. He deepens the kiss to make sure Jihoon is the one left breathless this time.

“Put it in,” Daniel demands, “Let me fuck you. I want to make you come so bad.”

“No more teasing.” Jihoon says sternly.

“No more teasing.” Daniel affirms.

Jihoon grins in satisfaction. He uses his hand to steady Daniel’s cock as he lowers himself down. Jihoon clenches his teeth as he makes it through the initial push: strained noises escaping his lips with each additional inch he takes in. Once Jihoon has Daniel inside completely, he repositions himself, hands pressed flat on Daniel’s torso to keep himself steady. Jihoon lifts his hips, then slams them back down, grinding against Daniel’s groin before lifting them back up to repeat the process. Jihoon keeps up with this rhythm, bouncing his hips as he fucks himself deep on Daniel’s cock.

With Daniel on his back, it’s the perfect position to watch as Jihoon rides his cock. Even better than the sensation on his dick—which is amazing in itself—Daniel is more aroused by how Jihoon looks from this angle instead: bangs drenched in sweat as it sticks to his face, and eyes rolling to the back of his skull whenever Daniel hits his prostate. Jihoon lets out a cry in pleasure when he feels Daniel start to thrust as well, hands gripping Jihoon’s thighs as he bends his knees to keep the motion constant.

They’re both close, Daniel speculates, judging by the way Jihoon bites his lip hard and ruts his cock against Daniel’s abdomen to get himself off. When he looks up, Daniel catches Jihoon staring at him with half-lidded eyes, as if to signal his impending climax. But Daniel wants to enjoy himself just a little more; he wants to make sure that the orgasm is absolutely mind-blowing for the both of them.

Daniel runs his hands over Jihoon’s chest, lightly grazing Jihoon’s nipples with his fingertips. He knows it’s one of Jihoon’s sensitive areas, so Daniel doesn’t touch them outright just yet. Daniel massages the area around them first, then presses his thumbs into Jihoon’s areolas, purposely avoiding Jihoon’s pleasure spots.

Before Jihoon can yell at him for teasing, Daniel finally settles his thumbs on Jihoon’s nipples, rubbing them in a circular motion until they’re fully erect. As Daniel plays with them—enjoying in the way Jihoon moans as Daniel alternates between pinching them and flicking them side to side—Jihoon’s rhythm starts becoming sloppy and erratic, unable to focus on the double stimulation and pleasure from getting fucked and having his nipples caressed.

Jihoon tilts his head back and shuts his eyes, but the deprivation of sight heightens his other senses, making him much more sensitive. And although he’s close to tears from the overwhelming pleasure, the way that Daniel pounds into him feels _so fucking good_ that Jihoon doesn’t catch himself drooling until he feels the liquid trickle down his neck.

With the younger man’s eyes closed, Daniel uses the opportunity to take Jihoon’s throbbing cock—soaked in pre-come—into his hand as he strokes up and down. It catches Jihoon by surprise, so when he opens his eyes and sees Daniel, pumping him with vigor, it’s all he needs to push him to the edge.

Jihoon lets out a moan, nearly choking on his saliva when he starts to feel his climax approaching.

“N-niel… fuck, _fuck_ , faster… I’m about to—”

“Me too,” Daniel groans in response, “Let’s do it together.”

It takes one more thrust into Jihoon before Daniel comes. He lets out a strained grunt as he rides out his orgasm, feeling the liquid completely enveloping his cock within the latex when it’s over. It’s not long before Jihoon follows suit; Daniel continues to jerk him off as he mumbles words of encouragement to help Jihoon reach his orgasm quicker, and shortly after, Jihoon comes _hard_ , letting out a final cry as he comes from Daniel’s hand: spilling himself all across their torsos.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon collapses on top of Daniel: both panting heavily with chests pressed together as they indulge in the aftermath of their orgasm, despite the sticky mess. They remain in this position, with Jihoon’s arms wrapped around Daniel, and it feels strangely intimate like this, even if they did just spend moments prior engaged in copulation.

“That was incredible.” Jihoon mumbles when he finally catches his breath. He rolls off to the side to lessen the pressure on Daniel’s chest so that he can breathe easier. “I missed this.”

Daniel smiles, reaching over to part Jihoon’s bangs so that Daniel can take a closer look at his face. In this raw, natural state, with the moonlight still bright and basking in his afterglow, Jihoon just looks unbelievably ethereal. And Daniel figures that his brain must not be operating correctly, still exhausted from the sex, because he feels an unusual surge of post-coital bliss, no doubt as a result of finally having Jihoon in his arms like this again after months apart.

But with the happiness, there are hundreds—thousands—of thoughts racing through his head, and in this state of devotion, mind occupied by the person lying beside him, Daniel has to snap himself out of it to remind himself of their reality.

That Jihoon isn’t his, no matter how much Daniel wishes that he was.

He’s asked Jihoon before: to quit his job and be with Daniel exclusively. He had offered Jihoon everything: money, cars, a new job, a new life where he doesn’t have to entertain and sell himself for money. But Jihoon turned down his offer at the time, only providing a vague excuse with a smile racked with pity, and Daniel never brought up the subject again.

And with Jihoon lying right here, right now, Daniel still has so many questions that he wants to ask. He wants to be certain, because there’s so much that Daniel doesn’t know—too many things he’s worried that he’s deluded himself into thinking, because Jihoon has such a way with words that Daniel can’t distinguish the truth from lies.

That’s the reason why Jihoon is number one, after all. Daniel would be foolish to think that he’s the only person who has been captivated by Jihoon enough to promise everything.

Daniel doesn’t know what’s gotten into himself—maybe it’s the accumulated loneliness of six months without Jihoon—but the words come spilling out of his mouth before he realizes it.

“I’m not the only one, am I?”

It’s an ambiguous question, but Daniel knows Jihoon can surmise what he’s implying. And it’s not something that can be answered with a simple yes or no response; Daniel knows that. But he still wants to hear what Jihoon says; he wants to know if Jihoon sees him as anything more than what they are on the surface: host and client.

If Jihoon is caught off guard by Daniel’s question, he doesn’t show it: like it’s something he’s been asked before and had to deal with numerous times. Jihoon doesn’t look back at Daniel and focuses his gaze on the ceiling instead. He chews on his bottom lip, as if he’s carefully trying to figure out the correct way to respond.

“You’re the only one I like.” Jihoon finally answers.

Daniel can’t tell if Jihoon is being cheeky on purpose, but it’s not the answer he wants to hear. “So there are others.” His throat feels dry again. “How many?”

“Daniel.” Jihoon responds, annoyance in his voice. It’s the first time Jihoon’s called him by his first name that night, and Jihoon probably realized it sounded harsher than he intended, because he changes his tone. “ _Niel_ , I’m tired, let’s not do this again. We had a good time. Don’t ruin it.”

Daniel wants to say something; he wants to know more, but he gets a gut-wrenching feeling that Jihoon is right. He doesn’t want to ruin what they have, because having Jihoon—being able to even embrace him like this—is better than not having him at all.

Even if Daniel would rather they be exclusive.

Even if he would rather Jihoon quit his job and live and be happy with him instead.

But he doesn’t know Jihoon’s motives, his reasons, or _anything_ about Jihoon aside from his work persona, because Jihoon has always found a way to steer away conversations about his personal life by leading it back to sex and alcohol. Daniel finds himself pathetic because he falls for it every time. 

Because somewhere along the way, despite everything, Daniel thinks he fell in love with Jihoon. 

So Daniel doesn’t pursue the topic any further, because he knows Jihoon won't give him an answer. And he convinces himself that he's okay with that because perhaps the less he knows, the better. 

 

 

Daniel hopes that maybe one day, he can still convince Jihoon to take his offer. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm constantly thirsty for nielwink and i kinda went all out on this (if you couldn't tell by the extremely dragged out fuckfest orz) so it's entirely self indulgent... (i hadn't meant it to be this long but before i realized it i wrote over 9k words...) i'm so sorry 
> 
> thank you for reading if you made it this far ♡ /// HIDES IN EMBARRASSMENT......


End file.
